Rebuilding The Bridges That We Burn
by M14Mouse
Summary: Chapter 7: Time for Luan to leave....the gang makes his leaving...interesting to say the least. Slightly AU
1. Bridges

Rebuilding The Bridges That We Burn

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sometimes, it takes small steps to rebuild the bridges that you burn. For Theo and Luan, it is a long time coming. Slightly AU

Disclaimer: Don't own them…but I sooooo want too!

Spoilers for Blue Ranger, Twin Danger

Slowly, Luan made his way up the stairs. He could still hear the dinner crowd even when he reached the top. As much fun as it was to tease the gang and eat free pizza, he wanted….no…needed to talk to his brother. He could have easily left today with no regrets. They have really talked this time…the first time in a long time. It was kind of nice. But he really wanted to clear the air between the two of them. He cracked open the door to see Theo mediating in the middle of the floor. He smiled a little as he creped slowly across the floor. Oh…this was going to be fun.

"Hello, Luan," Theo said without opening his eyes.

"Damn, bro. How did you know it was me?" He said as he stopped in his tracks.

"You still stomp around like an elephant."

He almost wanted to stick out his tongue. Instead, he flopped down right next to him and sighed. Theo opened his eyes and looked at him.

"What's wrong? Did the pizza finally get to you?"

"Come on…pizza is the best!"

"Call me after a few months of working here then answer that again," His brother said with a smirk.

"Not possible!"

Theo looked over at him before he stopped laughing. After a few moments, he stopped laughing. Theo tilted his head and stared at him for a moment. He knew that look. It was Theo's "thinking" look.

"Okay…what's really bothering you?"

"Just thinking really."

"Oh…About?"

"That we should have done this sooner."

He watched as his brother paused then he unfolded his legs to stretch out.

"I don't think we were ready. We said some pretty horrible things to each other before I left." Theo said with a sigh.

"_What is wrong with you?! Running off to some monk school." He snapped. _

"_Pai Zhuq isn't some monk school. It's highly recommended martial arts school!" Theo shouted back. _

"_Highly recommended by whom! I never heard of it!"_

"_Master Mao said it's a secret school. Only a few are chosen to go….and I really want to go, Lu." _

"_Master Mao sounded like a crackhead, Theo…How can you believe him?"_

"_He showed me stuff….show me stuff that I could do…"_

"_I thought you didn't believe in parlor tricks."_

"_They aren't parlor tricks!" _

"Yes…we did…didn't we?"

"Is that why you didn't tell everyone you had a brother?" He said softly. He wouldn't lie but it hurt when they never heard Theo talk about him.

"You made it clear that we weren't related anymore if I left."

He winced slightly when he heard the catch in his brother's voice. He really didn't mean it….when he said that. He wanted to take back those words but he was so angry. Theo left the next day…and he was too stubborn.

They must have got that from their mom.

"I'm really sorry about that. I…."

"So am I. I really didn't mean call you a useless lark. You aren't. You have done so much…I mean you will never see me singing or playing guitar in front of anyone," Theo said with a shiver.

He laughed.

"Still afraid of that, huh?" He said with a grin

"You have no idea….did the whole singing recently. I won't do it."

"Okay…where is the tape? I want a copy because after that church thing…I thought I would never see you near a stage again."

Theo smirked and looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Oh…I'm sure the masters of spirit world have a copy."

"Masters of the Spirit…I'm sensing a long story coming on. Should I bring some popcorn?"

"This is more of a group story. Casey and Lily should be here for full effect. Trust me there….it gets very interesting when Casey's part comes into play."

"I'm holding to you to that, bro."

"I know you will."

For awhile, they didn't speak…Just quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable….it was kind of relaxing. It reminded him of a time when he would be practicing his guitar and Theo would be studying in the corner. It drove their dad nuts because they would never talk or complain about each other. He always found that weird…because Theo would complain about everything.

His heart ached a little on how much he missed that time. Suddenly, Theo's voice broke him out of his thinking.

"Why did you come, Luan? We haven't spoke in years…and suddenly, you're here," Theo said in confusion.

"I…I found that letter you sent mom and dad about you being here. I thought we could…" He said softly.

"Repairing bridges?"

"Hang out?"

Theo burst out laughing.

"And I got to meet your friends…they are totally cool. How in the world did you make them?"

"Shiny spandex suits and Lily….Lil tended to drag me kicking and screaming no matter what I say or do."

He shot him a look and frowned.

"You know…she kind reminded me of you."

He patted his brother on the shoulder.

"There…there…you just traded one model in for another."

"Hah…very funny, bro."

He gave him a cheeky smile then he turned his attention to the weird layout of the tvs.

"I wonder what is on the tv."

Slowly, he got to his feet and headed toward the arm chair. He about to take a seat until Theo stopped him in his track.

"No seating RJ's chair. I don't want to be twinless."

He blinked in confusion.

"Is he really that…possessive over a chair?"

"You have no idea."

Theo forced him into the sofa and looked over at all of the remote controls on the table and various tvs. His brother took a seat next to him and he looked over at him.

"Uhh…bro?"

"Yes?"

"Which one of these really turns on the television?"

-JFJFJF-

Lily was so tired tonight. It was Theo's night off and they got totally swamped tonight. They could have really used his help but with his brother here…they understood. She was so happy that Luan disappeared during the evening. She hoped the two of them would talk even if they cleared air between them earlier. She figured that they had a lot of catching up to do.

She smiled brightly when she saw the brothers sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Aww…they looked so cute sleeping like that. She didn't want to wake them. She tilted her head slightly to observe her best friend. She has never seen her best friend so relaxed…and comfortable.

"Maybe…someone should wake them up?"

"Do it…and I will sure you eat hay for a week, Dom."

No one said anything after that.

End of Chapter One

Next Chapter; Nametags

A/N: I really wanted Luan to stay around a little bit longer. So, guess what I decide to do something about it! Anyway, review if you wish.


	2. Nametags

Rebuilding The Bridges That We Burn: Nametags

By: M14Mouse

Summary: The gang thought the nametags were a good idea. Too bad that Luan and Theo thought they were amusing.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…but I want too.

Casey spent the last 10 minutes trying to figure out who in the world is sitting in front of him. One point during the night, Luan and Theo must have got up and changed into pajamas. When he woke up, he noticed….Luan…or Theo in the bed wearing blue. The twin eating at the table…was wearing blue. Both of them looked too much alike! AHHHH…..it was enough to drive him nuts!

Some point, he swore he was talking to Theo…then he does something un-Theo like. Then he thought he was talking Luan…then he does something like Theo would do. He didn't want to say anything. He knew if he asked that he might make Theo or Luan upset.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Case?" Theo…or Luan said.

"You guys look so…identical…it's almost scary," He said.

"So I have been told."

Oh, yes…It's Theo….

"Then again…we never had trouble," Theo…or Luan said with a cheeky grin

Crap…Theo stop talking like your brother….or…maybe….you are Luan and you are channeling Theo.

Maybe, he can start banging his head against the table. It would stop the confusion.

"Good morning!" Dominic said as he walked in.

"Morning." Theo…maybe…Luan said.

"Morning," He said as he glanced over to Dominic. Dom blinked in confusion then looked Theo's hammock then he looked over at…Theo?

Theo…Luan got up and went to the sink.

Dominic leaned over and talked softly to him.

"Which one is he?"

"I have no clue…Do you have any idea?"

"We could get a marker….Mark him as Twin One….When the other one woke up, we mark him as Twin Two. Knowing Theo, he would wipe it off…and give us dirty looks."

"And Luan?"

"Uhh…he seemed like a cool guy. He wouldn't throw too much of a fit…I hope."

Twin One returned and took a seat at the table. He looked at them.

"Do I need to get a nametag or something?"

"Yes!" He said.

Twin One snorted in amusement.

"You know, we could easily switch the nametags. We did it when we were in 3rd grade when they put us in the same classroom. We drove our poor teacher nuts."

Then a slow smirk appeared on Twin One's face.

"Taught mom and dad never dress us in the same clothes ever again."

Who in their right mind would want to dress them the same clothes? He has enough trouble to tell them apart as it is.

"Good morning everyone," RJ said as he came in the kitchen area.

"Morning." He said as he stirred his cereal around his bowl

"Morning." Dom said. He looked over to see Dom digging through the cabinet for something.

"Morning."

He noticed RJ stopping in his tracks and tilted his head. Twin one looked up and sighed.

"I'm going to wake up my brother." He grumbled as he stumbled out of the chair.

"Is it something I said?"

"We have been trying to figure out what twin that was," Dominic said as he stuffed some cereal into his mouth.

"That is easy. That was Theo," RJ said as he turned around to the sink.

"You just guessed, RJ," Dominic said.

"It was an educational guess. I have a 50-50 chance of being wrong," RJ said with a grin.

"Good morning, guys! Where are Theo and Luan?" Lily said brightly as she stumbled into the kitchen area.

"One of them is waking the other one up," He said.

"We are having guesses on which twins is which. RJ guessed Theo. I'm thinking it was Luan." Dominic said as he dug into the cereal box again.

"Honestly, could have you just asked? I'm sure they have been asked a million times before," Lily said in a smile.

"Say the girl who got them mixed up," Dominic said.

"Hey! They do look a lot alike! I know we could do!" Lily said before she bolted back down the stairs.

"I hope she isn't getting nametags….because I like the marker idea better," Dominic said.

He snorted slightly.

"Morning, guys!"

He turned around to see the twins coming in. Then he heard Lily stomped back up the stairs.

"Good morning you guys! I'm sorry but I have to do this." Lily said as she slapped a nametag on one twin's shirt and slapped another one on the other twin's shirt. They looked down at their shirts. One twin looked slightly amused and the other twin rolled his eyes. The twins looked each other.

"Good morning, Luan!" "Theo" said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Theo." "Luan" said in slightly amused.

They removed the nametags and stick them on each other's shirts.

Casey knew from that moment on this was going to be a long day.

End of Nametag

Next Chapter: Oh, The Stories I Could Tell

A/N: I love the twins. Squee. Anyway, thank you Purple Leopard for the review. I am really glad you like it and I am not sorry I gave you a bunny. XD Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	3. Oh, The Stories I Could Tell

Rebuilding The Bridges That We Burn: Oh, The Stories I Could Tell

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Nearly burning down the house? Afraid of water and your twin decides it will be a good time to learn how to swim? Madness? Probably…but that is how Luan and Theo grew up.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. How sad.

"Theo started scream that he was drowning….I had to drag his happy butt out of the water," Luan said cheerfully.

Theo couldn't help but snorted when everyone laughed around the table. He didn't know how this conversation turned into a stroll down memory lane. He found that he didn't like it very much.

"You are forgetting something, Lu." He said in mild annoyance.

"What?"

"You never told them how I got into the water?"

"I gave you a little push."

"A Little Push?!"

"You needed to know how to swim. You avoided the water since…well…." Luan said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes…do finish that sentence, brother," He said.

"Okay…it was accident! I didn't know the dock was unstable."

"Maybe it became unstable because you were jumping on it?"

'Uhh…maybe?"

"So...I take you that Theo didn't learn to swim your way, huh?" Casey said with a laugh.

"Nah…mom and dad finally brought him to the Y. So the emotional scarring was kept to a minimum," Luan said with a laugh.

Hardly. He kept his mouth pressed together. Luan pushed him in that pool too.

"Emotional scarring? Really…I tend to remember a time when your electric guitar went crazy."

"Oh, yes…that was bad! Mom and dad still have scratch marks on the door," his brother said as he made a face.

"Dogs started to howl around the neighborhood and the cats tried to get out of the house. My ears were ringing for a solid week."

"Mine rang for a month."

He chuckled as everyone started to laugh again.

"Like you're Mr. Innocent, how many times did we go to the ER because of your little stints as a monkey?"

"Those trees were perfectly safe…it was the branches that were the problem."

"I love your logic, bro."

"My logic is perfectly fine. You didn't have to follow me up the tree, Lu."

"Ahh…the wonders of having an animal spirit," RJ said.

"You're saying that my brother's cat thing made him want to climb trees," Luan said.

"It's jaguar." He said in annoyance.

"It couldn't be any worse than RJ marking rocks with markers," Dominic said in amusement.

"I didn't want anyone to get into my training area," RJ mumbled.

"Please…you scared a first year when you found him in your spot."

"It was accident, Dom. I was having a really bad day."

"Soooooo….his animal spirit explained the whole weird chair thing…I think I stick with the tree climbing brother, thanks," Luan added.

RJ looked over at Luan and frowned.

"You didn't seat in my chair, did you?" RJ asked.

He almost smirked as Luan panicked.

"No…I stopped him. I couldn't become twinless, you know."

Lu gave him a dirty look as he smiled innocently.

"But…I don't remember any signs from my animal spirit when I was at home," Casey added thoughtfully.

He snorted.

"You got to be joking. You are a body type. You are physically stronger than me or Lil. Why else do you think me and Lily make you unload the truck?"

"Hey!"

"Theo, you weren't supposed to tell him that!" Lily shouted. Dominic and his brother started to laugh.

"Alright….you guys…As much fun as this is…Fran will be here soon. We need to get ready to open up," RJ said.

He groaned along with everyone else as they got up

"Since Luan is here, perhaps, he can help in the kitchen?" Dominic said.

He nearly fell back into his chair.

"NO!"

The others looked at him in surprise.

"Come on…I haven't burn down the kitchen in years." Luan said.

He gave his brother a dirty look.

"That is from the man who caused 20,000 dollars in damage because of toast."

"It was experiment!"

"Okay…Luan isn't allowed near the stove…Now…off with you…I have some work to do!" RJ said.

Everyone got up from the table and started to head down stars. Luan came up beside him and threw his arm over his shoulder.

"You really didn't need to tell them that, bro."

"Please….I would like for RJ stay in business."

Luan laughed.

"Beside, you are lucky that I didn't tell them the best part," He said as he made a face.

"Stop being so cruel, bro. I just wanted to see if it would work!"

He paused for a second.

"Is that the third or fourth time you burned down the kitchen because I tend to lose track."

End of The Stories I Can Tell

Next Chapter: Stages of Worrying

A/N: This story was originally going to be three parts…but the damn thing keeps growing. Stupid bunny. XD Anyway, thank you to my two reviewers, PinkRangerV and PurpleLeopard. Read and review if you wish.


	4. Stages of Worrying

Rebuilding The Bridges That We Burn: Stages of Worrying

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Luan trust his brother enough…but doesn't make him stop worrying.

Disclaimer: NO ownage here…sorry. 

If the situation wasn't so serious, Fran would have giggled at Luan's pacing. It reminded her so much of Theo.

"You know…you're starting to wear a hole into the floor," She said as she wiped down the counter. The lunch rush has gone and left. That left her, Luan, and a few costumers in JKP.

Luan stopped and smiled sheepishly at her. He ran his hand through his hair

"Sorry…"

She smiled softly before she dropped the rag into the bucket.

"You remind me of Theo."

He let a dramatic sigh.

"OF course, I have to pick up some bad habits from my bro."

She laughed.

"I suppose."

He glanced over at the door for a few seconds before he started pacing again. She frowned slightly.

"You know he will be alright."

He paused in his pacing and blinked.

"I am not worried about my bro. He can handle himself just fine. He is the big kung fu guy. He can kick my butt anytime he wanted. I'm just bored"

She almost broke into a smile.

"The guitar is by the jukebox."

"Nah….don't have a crowd and I'm really not in the mood." He said with a shrug. He started pacing again.

Oh, boy

"You know…what I do when they go out on these adventures is to work. To keep my mind busy or I will end up like you. Worrying yourself doesn't help anyone that includes your brother." She said as she leaned across the counter.

He stopped and stared at her. Slowly, a small smile appeared on his face.

"You know…you're pretty smart. Thanks"

She blushed slightly. He went over to the guitar and picked it up. Then he went over to one of empty chairs and took a seat. He drummed his fingers across the strings.

"When you did you start playing?" She asked before she started cleaning off some of the tables.

"In church…I didn't really started picking up on it until middle school."

"I don't remember seeing Theo ever playing instrument."

"Because he doesn't? Anything to do with singing or playing in front of people scared him senseless."

"Really?"

She frowned slightly.

"Really, girl. It took me two hours to wake him up. Major scarrage there."

"Then how did he know how to correct Dominic's hand when he was trying to play," She said in confusion.

It was funny because Dominic was goofing off after the store was closed. She giggled at Dominic's rendition of Eye of the Tiger. He replaced every tiger with the word rhino. It did hurt her ears when Dom hit quite a few bad notes on the guitar. Finally, Theo had enough. He went over and repositioned Dominic's hands.

"For the love of our ears…please leave your hands there," Theo said.

"I didn't know you knew how to play guitar," Dominic said in confusion.

"I don't. I knew someone who did," Theo said with a shrug before he walked away.

She watched him blinked then laughed.

"Well…I will be…he really did pay attention during my music lessons!" He said in amazement.

"What type of stuff did Theo do when he was growing up?" She asked.

"My bro is your typical dork. Reading…studying…and his training. He would be sooo boring without me."

"Really now? And here I thought I leaded a quite interesting life."

They nearly jumped out of the seat when they heard Theo's voice.

"Gee…bro…nearly give me a heart attack."

Theo smirked.

"Anytime."

She giggled as Luan stuck out his tongue at Theo.

"Any luck?"

Theo sighed and shook his head no.

"It isn't good…."

"Theo!" Casey called out Theo's name from the kitchen's door.

"Duty calls. I'll explain later," Theo said as he bolted from the kitchen. She watched as Luan's expression change again to a hint of sadness.

"You know….I don't think that I would have worried so much if we just started talking again" He said softly.

"Was it…that bad between you two?" She said in curiosity.

She would be lying to say if she wasn't curious about what happen between the twins. Theo never said he had a twin. Looking back, it was always him or someone I knew.

"I mean…if you don't want to tell…."

"No…the gig is up. I screwed up, Fran. I said some really bad things."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

He snorted.

"I disowned my twin. Tell me that isn't a bad thing."

Her mouth opened and closed. She really didn't know what to do.

"Yup…Funny thing is…he forgive. He could have told me to go away…but he didn't. Of course, I did call him out of the blue. Surprise!! I love the reaction when he saw me. He never took surprises very well. I'm just glad he didn't send me away. Well, he did have four years to get over this…but still that isn't excuse….."

"Luan…you're rambling," She said softly.

"Sorry about that…" He smiled shyly.

She smiled back at him.

"It doesn't matter now…Everything is okay now. You guys are talking…having fun. I have never seen Theo so happy."

"Yes…so am I."

He sighed as he glanced over at the door again. She frowned for a moment on how she could cheer him up. An idea popped into her head and she smiled.

"How about you help me in the kitchen? I'm going to need some help with the 5 o'clock rush"

He turned his head back around.

"I thought I wasn't allowed in the kitchen."

"Well…the guys aren't here…and as long as you don't burn the kitchen. I'm sure that RJ won't mind."

He smiled.

"You got yourself some help, girl."

End of the Stages of Worrying.

Next Chapter; Meeting of The Masters

A/N: Wow…so many new reviewers. Thanks everyone for their reviews. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	5. Meetings of The Masters

Rebuilding the Bridges We Burn: Meeting of The Masters

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: No ownage here…move along.

Summary: RJ's reaction to Luan was down right priceless…the Masters' reactions are down right hilarious.

Master Swoop smiled slightly as he heard the children talk among themselves. It was good not to hear the stress in their voices. He knew this has been a hard time on them all. He tilted his head slightly as he listen to RJ and his father talk quietly to each other.

Yes…a very hard time for all.

Suddenly, he heard a loud bang and then the moving of feet across the wooden floor. He heard Theo groaned under his breathe.

"Ten bucks said that isn't Fran who did that…"

"I hope it isn't the stove again…." RJ said in a panice.

He heard Theo's footsteps scramble across the floor…followed by RJ's footsteps and disappeared down the stairs.

He heard the others follow RJ down the stair.

"It looked like we in for some entertainment. The disasters in my son's kitchen are famous," Finn said as his footsteps headed toward the stairs.

"I remember…You told me like a million times, Finn," Phant said as he followed.

As much as it would be interesting to see, he was sure that his fellow masters would give him quite a colorful description of the mess. He followed the other masters down the stairs. He heard Theo's voice echo through the hallway.

"…Lu…you look like the Philsbury dough boy without the hat."

He heard the others trying not to laugh under their breaths.

"Haha…very funny, bro."

He almost missed a step at the voice. He tilted his head slightly. It was almost Theo's voice but with a slightly higher pitch.

"What happened anyway?" Theo said.

"The flour thing kind of went out of control and well…this happened." Lu said.

"Well…I'm glad that it isn't the stove." RJ said.

"Fran wouldn't let me near it."

"Smart girl."

"Dear spirits…there are two of them," Finn mumbled to himself.

"Did you go and get yourself hit with a double spell, boy?" Phant said.

"Why would I go and do that? He is enough as it is." Theo said.

A smile started to tuck at his face. Twins…identical by the sound of it and by the reactions of his fellow masters.

"Ahh…come on, bro….being a part of triplets would be fun. For once you won't be the youngest."

"You are the oldest by…what…4 minutes, Lu. Does that really make a different?"

"No…but it is fun to tease you about it."

He almost started to laugh at that point. He covered his laugher by coughing into his hand. He felt Phant's eyes looked over at him.

"Very amusing, Lu. Now up with you…you're starting to shake flour all over the place."

He heard the movement of feet and bodies.

"Hey!!"

"How came every time you are around…I have less clothes than I started out with."

"Because you need better clothes."

"Whatever…move, Philsbury."

He moved out of the way as Theo and Lu headed up the stairs. He heard the others move around to clean up the mess. After the footsteps disappeared, he heard Finn mumbled under his breath.

"There is two of them…when did that this happen?"

"Well…I'm not sure how Theo's mom and dad met.." Lily said.

"Not what I meant…when did the twin show up?" Finn said.

"Right after you guys become evil, Master Finn. He just showed up one day…wanting to see Theo. Luan decided to stick around for a few days," Casey said.

"Hmmm…did you know about this, Swoop? He is your student after all."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I knew nothing."

It wasn't exactly a lie. Theo never said anything about his brother but he could sense there were some issues that Theo wouldn't talk about.

"Don't feel bad. He didn't tell me either." Lily said.

Mentally, he made a face. He had a distant impression that Theo would hear about that from Lily later.

"I have a question…how do you tell them apart?" Phant said.

"We tried nametags….they just switched it," Casey said.

"I wanted to go with markers…but Theo wasn't very amused by that idea," Dominic said.

"Well…Find a way…because I'm not going to play guess the twin game tonight," Phant said.

He just smiled in amusement.

-JFJFJF-

He listened as Finn described their rescues…with little bells on it. Leave it to Finn to dramatize a rescue. RJ has cleared out the JKP. He said that this event is caused for a celebration. As long as Finn doesn't get drunk, he would be perfectly happy. The stuff that doesn't come out of Finn's mouth was an understatement. He heard the door open and sound of footsteps.

"Dear spirits…which one are you, boy?" Phant said.

"Uhh…Luan." Luan said in confusion.

He heard a slapping noise on a t-shirt.

"Wear that. Don't take it off. Don't think about switch it with your brother over there either. Understand, boy?" Phant said.

"Uhh….okay."

"Good…"

The sound of footsteps shifted to the right and headed toward RJ.

"Gee…crazy old dude…which Master was he again, bro?" Luan said softly.

"Master Phant….He is the elephant master and Lily's master as well. Uh, I guess the whole I have a twin thing caught him off guard," Theo said.

"You think?"

Theo snorted.

"Come on…let me introduce you to my mast…"

Their footsteps approached him then stopped.

"Bro…who is that one?"

"That is Master Finn….he is the shark master, RJ's dad, and Casey's master."

"What is he doing?"

"Dancing…I think…but I wouldn't hold me to that."

"Dude…that is scary."

"It could be worse."

"Bro…don't think so."

"It could be polka."

He laughed. He couldn't help himself.

"You win, bro." Luan said with a pause.

Theo laughed.

"Come on…let's go meet my Master before…something else happens," Theo said.

Footsteps forward then stopped in front of his table.

"Master Swoop."

He sensed Theo bowing in front of him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Theo….Luan."

He felt the air move back and forward in front of him. He almost smiled as he heard a smacking sound.

"OUCH…BRO!"

"That is rude!"

"Dude, I wanted to see if he was really blind."

"Well, he is."

A smile formed on his face.

"It is quite alright, Luan. I'm asked that all of the time. Don't feel bad that you done it. Theo has done it before as well," He said.

"Someone got told on," Luan said in sing song voice.

"I was curious that is all. His height fooled me." Theo said.

"You're right, bro. I would have to stand on your shoulders or something to reach him."

"I'm not that tall, Luan."

"Dude…you can tell us apart?" Luan said in amazement.

"Yes….you have a higher pitch and more energetic tone than Theo does. Theo's voice is more reversed." He said.

"Bro…I like your master," Luan said.

"Yes….so do I," Theo said.

"Hey, Lu! Come and play for us!" Dom said loudly.

"Alright…alright…talk to you later, Mr. Swoop." Luan said as he moved away.

"Play?" He asked.

"Lu plays guitar." Theo said in offhanded manner.

"Ah."

A few notes of the guitar full the room before a melody began to form. Casey turned on the jukebox and then the sound of piano and bass began to add to the guitar. It was quite enjoyable…for rock and roll music.

"You seemed happier, Theo."

"I am…"

"Good."

"So, do you want me to describe the awful hat that RJ just put on?"

He laughed.

"Of course."

He laughed as Theo described the giant hat with multiple colored ribbons and fruit.

It was good to be alive.

End of Meeting of the Master.

Next Chapter: Moments of Clarity

A/N: I thank everyone for their reviews. You guys rock. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as always…read and review if you wish.


	6. Moments of Clarity

These Bare Threads of Ours: Fort of Truths and of Cousins

Rebuilding the Bridges We Burn: Moments of Clarity

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo should know better than try to avoid Lily.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Slowly, Lily walked down the stairs. She could still hear the noise from the boys' basketball game as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She walked across the kitchen and peek her head out of the door to see if Fran and Theo were still there. Theo insisted to help Fran clean up because she did a wonderful job of handling his brother. Luan just rolled his eyes and said he wasn't that bad.

She thought to herself that Luan has brought out Theo's more humorous side.

She smiled a little as she saw Theo wiping down one of the table. Slowly, she opened the door and walked into the dining area.

"Hey."

Theo looked up and smiled a little at her. She walked over to the table he was working on.

"Hey."

"Where did Fran go?"

"I said she could go and I could finish up the rest." Theo said as he put back the napkins in the center of the table.

"That is nice of you."

He shrugged his shoulders. She tilted her head for a moment then she hit his shoulder.

"Ouch…hey…what was that for?" He said with a hurt expression on his face.

"That was for not telling me you had a brother…an identical twin brother no less."

He rubbed his shoulder a little.

"Oh."

Then he moved to another table and started to clean it. She frowned slightly at Theo's odd behavior.

"Theo…."

"I'm sorry, Lily. I'm really am." He said as he turned back to her. She moved over and took a seat at that table.

"Theo….I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me. I mean I told you everything."

He looked over at her and snorted.

"Sometimes, too much information."

"I was trying to get you more comfortable around me."

"I know…I know…" He sighed as he took a seat across from her.

"Is that why you hated me…at first?"

"I never hated you. At first, you just seriously reminded me of Luan. At the time, that wasn't a very good. Me and Luan just had our falling out…and it hurt."

"Oh."

She had no clue how to react to that. She was a little angry…a little confused, and a little upset.

"But I was wrong. Yes, you and Lu are very similar qualities in some ways but very different in others. Lu isn't a morning person at all. You are up at dawn. You pout when you are pretend to be angry with me. Lu just annoyed me even more when he is pretending to be angry with me"

"I don't pout!"

She tried not to pout as Theo smiled at her.

"When you are really angry, I need to make sure my head still attached. Lu likes to give me the silent treatment. You like Thai food…Luan really doesn't like it. When you're nervous, you rub your arms…sometimes, you swing them around. Luan tends to ramble when he's nervous."

She stared at her best friend in amazement. Did he really pick up from her?

"Wow…Just wow…"

He smiled a little then he stared off into space.

"I wished I could say that I did to know my partner better but I didn't. I used it to find more reasons to dislike you."

She frowned. She never thought his words would hurt her so much…it has been years. But the first few months were difficult between them. She couldn't understand why he was distant and uncaring toward her even Jarrod wasn't that bad. She begged Master Mao to switch her with another partner but he refused. She was stuck.

"What changed?"

"The camping trip and when we got sick afterward."

She giggled as she remembered them camping in the pouring rain. It was fun…they seemed to really connect with each other since they have been paired up. Well, until the rain washed away their tents and he had to find them a tree to sleep in for the night. They looked liked a pair of water rats when they returned to the academy. Afterwards, she got really sick and once, she was better. She found out that Theo took care of her which surprised and delighted her. A few days later, she got poor Theo sick…and she realized that Theo was the most stubborn person she has ever met.

He refused to let her take care of him. He curled himself up into a ball and refused to come out. It took Master Mao and her hours to get him to eat anything or do anything. Despite all of that, she smiled to herself, he really started to open up to her.

"Not funny, Lily…that wasn't a fun experience at all"

"Of course, it wasn't…but it did get us to be friends."

"It did…but sometimes, I wonder….," He said thoughtfully.

"You wonder what?" She said in confusion.

"If I took the other offer to join the Wind Ninja Academy."

Her mouth dropped.

"You…you…"

Theo waved his hands in front of him in a panic.

"I didn't forget to tell you, Lil. I have no regrets choosing Pai Zhaq. I felt that I really belonged there….but...maybe me and Luan…"

"You and Luan are fine now. Everything turned out great!"

"Yes…but I wouldn't have become a power ranger or met you and Casey…and RJ."

"Oh, I have no doubt you would have become a ranger and we have become friends."

"Oh, you can tell the future now."

"Maybe…."

She beamed happily then she goes over and hugged him. He blinked in surprise at her.

"You know you need to share more often. It makes you less cranky, angry, and bitter."

"Thank you, Doctor Lily."

She giggled.

"And funnier."

"I'm not my brother."

"I like your brother but you are my best friend. Different rules apply."

She saw a smile played on Theo's face as she let go of him.

"Awww….look at the lovebirds. Maybe, I should take a picture and send it to mom and dad."

She looked over to see a smiling Luan by the door. She glanced over at Theo. He glanced back over at her. A mischief little grin form on his face and she smiled back as well.

"If you grab the legs and I grab the arms, we can dump him into the kitchen sick. I still haven't drained it for the night."

"Deal."

They bolted from the table and Luan blinked and ran into the kitchen.

Poor Luan.

He should have known better than to out run a cheetah.

End of Moments of Clarity

Last Chapter: Good bye, Farewell, and Don't Forget to Beat The Shiny Dude

A/N: I don't know if I ever get around to writing that Lily/Theo friendship ficcy…but there is a hint of an idea that ran around in my head. Anyway, I thank all of you for your reviews. You guys…rock.


	7. Goodbye, Farewell, and Don't Forget

Rebuilding the Bridges We Burn: Goodbye, Farewell, and Don't Forget to Beat The Shiny Dude

By: M14Mouse

Summary: It's time for Luan to head home. The gang is going to make his leaving…memorable.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"A flamingo."

"I'm not a flamingo, bro!"

"I don't know. You look better in pink than me."

"We are identical!"

"So?"

RJ tried really hard not to smile but it was getting harder as they talked. They have gathered at the train station to send Luan off to Blue Bay Harbor. Somehow or another, their conversation moved to animal spirits.

"I don't think that he is a flamingo, Theo." Dominic said.

"Thank you, Dom," Luan said with a sigh of relief.

"I was thinking more along the lines…of a chipmunk," Dominic said in amusement.

"I…AM NOT A Chipmunk either! I'm…I'm…"

"A squirrel?" Lily said with a giggle.

Luan shot a dirty look at them.

"Come on, Luan…it could be worse," Casey said

"I doubt it…you guys keep thinking stuff up," Luan said as he folded his arms.

"Well…a goldfish?"

He burst out laughing at that point. The others soon followed. Luan stomped his foot and pouted. Theo threw his arm over his brother's shoulder and looked at him thoughtfully. Luan glanced over at his brother.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Luan said.

"Because I'm thinking." Theo said.

"I don't like it when you think."

Theo snorted.

"One of us has too."

Theo removed his arm around his neck and began to circle around Luan. Luan shifted nervously from side to side.

"Definitely a bird type. You are flighty."

"I am not…"

Theo gave Luan a look.

"Okay…a little flightly…My ADD kicked in every once in a while, bro."

"A hummingbird?" Dominic said as he covered his mouth. Probably to stop himself from laughing.

"No…Lu is smarter than a hummingbird."

"Thanks, bro." Luan said as he crossed his arms and gave his brother a look.

"Anytime…hmmm…Not any predator type birds either. I have seen you in the kitchen," Theo said as he paced around his brother.

"HEY!"

Luan pouted. He heard Casey trying to suppress a laugh. Lily gave up on that and started to giggle.

"A sparrow?" Lily said.

Theo laughed as Luan groaned.

"No, I was thinking…of a mockingbird."

"BRO!"

Theo laughed even harder and Luan hit his brother's shoulder.

"Not funny!"

He blinked in confusion. Ahh…yes…family inside jokes…him and dad had plenty of those moment.

"Stop laughing, Theo! It isn't funny!"

Luan's face started to red…which really started to stir his curiosity.

"You two need to share…because I don't get it."

Luan looked horrified.

"You better not say a thing!"

Theo smiled innocently.

"Okay….I want to know," Casey said before he was cut off by Lily.

"Train…Luan…your train is boarding!" Lily said as she pointed the board.

"Oh…right! Well…Bye, guys! You guys have to come to Blue Bay Harbor! Me and bro will show you around." Luan said happily as he picked up his bag from the ground.

"Spirits forbid that…" Theo said as he pulled his brother to his boarding platform. Luan turned around and waved as Theo dragged him off.

"Bye, Luan! Nice meeting you." Lily shouted and waved back.

"Bye, man! Going to miss you!" Dominic said with a shout.

"Bye, Luan!" Casey added.

He just waved back.

"Bye, Lily…I got introduced you to our mom. Ouch, Theo! That hurts! Bye, Dom. Don't forget to practice….maybe, we can do a duel! Bye, Casey…Tell Fran I said bye too. Bye, RJ…Don't listen to my bro! I didn't sit in your chair. Ouch! BRO! I'm moving!" Luan said as he disappeared into pair of double doors leading the platform.

He smiled slightly as he watched the twins hugged good-bye through the windows on the doors. Luan looked liked he said to Theo. Theo made a face as his brother spoke. Luan laughed and hugged his brother one last time before he disappeared up the stairs. Theo looked almost sad as his brother left then a flash of annoyance crossed his face.

Theo came out from the doors and walked toward them.

"Well…he is gone," Lily said.

"Yes…he is…" Theo said with a frown.

"Come on...you two can write…talk on the phone. No need to feel down."

"Oh, I am not…more annoyed. He said before he left that goodbye, farewell, and don't forget to beat the shiny dude. Who told my brother about Dai Shi?" Theo said as he stared at Casey and Dom.

"Well…you see….Luan was kind of curious about our fights…and well…" Casey said.

"It was Casey's fault." Dom said as he pointed his finger at Casey.

"Hey!"

He couldn't help but to laugh.

The End.

A/N: Now…I am all sad. Originally, this fic was going to be 3 chapters…Boy, that changed. XD I had way too much fun writing this fic. To answer one reviewer, yes, Theo was…at least in beginning, a jerk. But he has changed. In coming weeks, watch out a prequel. On the end, I thank everyone for their reviews. You guy rocks!


End file.
